Yûlash
protectorate | region = Moonsea | size = | elevation = | depth = | population = | races = | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = Council | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = Zhentil Keep | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 1,134 | popyear1 = 1372 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = Darik Berskan | ruleryear1 = 1372 | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = | locations = | organizations = | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Yûlash ( ) was a fortress town positioned between the two cities of Zhentil Keep and Hillsfar. The ongoing conflict between these two cities meant that Yûlash spent much of its history in ruin and occupied by soldiers. Geography Yûlash sat atop a large plateau giving it a considerable tactical advantage over all the nearby settlements. The town was the intersection of the Bowshaft Way with Shind Road and The Throat. A trail called Moander's Road began here and wandered south into Cormanthor. Government For most of its history, Yûlash was ruled by a lord but in 1337 DR, after years of political disputes between the nobles houses, Yûlash began to be ruled by a council of leaders. Having been controlled by Zhentil Keep for much of its history, the city's culture and politics was easily influenced by the will of the Zhentarim. History During 171 DR the elves of Cormanthor destroyed the last remaining temple of Moander. Moander went into hiding deep under the ruins of its temple. Centuries later the town of Yûlash would be unknowingly built on the site of the temple ruins. In 1275 DR Zhentil Keep granted Yûlash independence. Despite this official status little changed and Yûlash was still heavily influenced by the will of Zhentil Keep. Just a few months later in 1276 DR Yûlash was among the cities which worked together to rebuild the fortresses that made up the Citadel of the Raven. This joint effort helped protect nearby cities from ogre attacks. All of the Moonsea settlements, including Yûlash send troops to occupy the citadel. Throughout 1297 DR the nobles of Yûlash quarreled over lordship of the town. Amauritorla Evarlaur (the last surviving noble of her house) went on a murderous revenge spree after her father was killed in a supposed accident. In 1337 DR the noble houses agreed to abolish lordship of the town and instead began ruling by a council. In 1355 DR Zhentil Keep and Hillsfar went to war. Yûlash broke into a civil war which left it vulnerable to attack. Yûlash's elevation and central positioning between Hillsfar and Zhentil Keep made it the stage of several battles during the war. During this period the town changed hands several times and was reduced to ruins. Around 1356 DR, Yûlash was utterly destroyed by a Flight of Dragons. The city was left as a ruin of scorched rubble. The city was rebuilt by Zhentil Keep. In 1357 DR the dormant deity, Moander was woken by Alias. The deity was thought to be long-dead but had in fact been sleeping deep below Yûlash . In 1358 DR Yûlash was still stuck in the middle of war between Hillsfar and Zhentil Keep. As of 1369 DR Yûlash was a ruin. and by 1374 DR the town was still occupied by Zhentarim forces. Rumors and legends It's believed that Yûlash sits atop a labyrinth of tunnels and caverns as well as portals which lead to other planes and worlds. Elminster posited that the portal only works for those who know its secrets. Some believe that a temple of Moander was still active deep beneath the town. Appendix Gallery Yûlash 3e.jpg|''Yûlash in 1372 DR.'' Moonsea.JPG|''Yûlash in the greater Moonsea region, circa 1372 DR.'' Yûlash 2e.jpg|''Yûlash as seen in The Forgotten Realms Atlas.'' References Connections Category:Settlements Category:Locations on the Moonsea Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Locations on Shind Road